


Logic

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [14]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Jongup being 4D, Randomness, Slice of Life, Winter, ice-cream, platonic OT6, trying to stay warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup uses the cold to his advantage.





	Logic

The heater was broken, causing the entire apartment to feel like an ice box. Everyone tried keeping warm by wrapping themselves up in blankets, despite looking like walking sleeping bags in the process.

They all sat in the living room, huddled close together with a steaming hot cup of soup in hand—except one Moon Jongup, who was eating an _ice-cream cone._

 “Why are you eating ice-cream?” Junhong inquired.

Pausing a moment, Jongup tilted his head in thought, then delivered a response; “Because it’s the perfect time to eat it.”

“Why? It’s freezing!”

“Exactly. Now the ice-cream won’t melt anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I mean, when you think about.... xD


End file.
